Heartbeats
by nidry'still'says'hi
Summary: Near wakes up to find a blonde angel beauty next to him. What will he find out about him? What are his feelings? NXM implied Little drabble one-shot


**Little drabble that would not leave my toughts alone**

**Do not own Deathnote I would be in Japan not writing this**

Confusion greeted my drowsy feeling as I felt a weight on my chest. I pried my eyes open only to stare at the moss-colored ceiling, only to enhance my curiosity since I've never seen this place before. I shifted my eyes to the figure next to me and was buried in a cloud of glossy golden locks. I noticed the blonde's head resting in my torso, quiet breaths that tickled my bare chest. It was now that I noticed both our lack of clothing only leading to a conclusion that affirmed my thoughts.

I tried to shift my position since my arm was resting under him and was now losing feeling. The more I tried to free my arm (which now I could not feel) the more he clutched me, now wrapping his arms around me jerking me closer to him in an unyielding grip. Still trying to move away he whimpered and grabbed even more tightly. "God, you'd think I'm like his stuffed animal" I thought to myself. Finally quieting when I laid silently, I smirked and marveled that even in his sleep Mello could get what he wanted. It was now that I got a good look at my captor's face the golden angelic strands that were strewn messily across his face, and the nonchalant grin plastered on his face. In a few minutes his grip disconnected and I was able to get my arm off his side, pull aside his hair and kiss him gently on the forehead.

Standing up I grew more and more aware of my exposed skin, I shivered in the cold air that was way to different than the comforting snug spot next to the blonde boy that was now sprawled across the bed murmuring something completely unrelated. A sudden urge to crawl back in was denied by the aching protest of my muscles. I felt my face burn as I looked around the room for my scattered clothes, every inch of me throbbed as I speeded for the bathroom, not to mention my ass, which was throbbing with every step I took, felt like I was being punctured with daggers.

I reached the shower and turned the water up, which poured down in a blistering temperature, I've heard that hot water loosens up the muscles but did nothing for me, as I was showering I noticed furious scarlet marks around my arms, obviously from Mello's fingernails, more imprints trailing down my hips, and although the scalding water was making my face flush, my face turned about two deeper shades of red as I noticed more flaming streaks outside and inside my thighs. The agony of my muscles screeched in my mind and I slumped down along the shower wall losing my grip and landing harshly on my bottom, stifling a scream for the unbearable pain, now noticing red splotches on my neckline, smiling, Mello's way of doing things would have me bundled up quite nicely for the next few weeks.

I laid there staring at the tiles on the shower as I tried in vain to get up, as feeble and weak my legs were they were now frail now as they crumpled down. I saw the curtains from the shower pull aside as a bemused look in his face as he clambered in next to me. The dazzling azure orbs scanning my frame, the bemused look disappearing as guilt seem to explode out of his face. He scooted close and I felt his powerful arms around me pushing us closer. The impossible happened as **more** blood rushed to my face "I'm sorry" he spoke the words softly.

I'm sorry was not the words I would have expected him to spit out, I scanned his face for more of the new remorseful look I had the pleasure of seeing, one of the only people on this surface who wad seen this loving caring side of this beauty. I hugged back and whispered "its okay" Mello hanging in to every word, "no really" he whispered, "I am" he kissed me softly and kept his arms around me the beating of both heartbeats in synch huddled together My head on his shoulder our hearts beating, the breathing becoming deeper as Mello drifted off to sleep, I laid there stroking his hair and whispered in words I knew he would not understand or hear. Words were to let me know how I felt "je t'aime Mello," I lingered close to his side listening to his heartbeat as I too drifted to sleep.

_**like?love?hate? review!**_


End file.
